


I trust you

by Kuchi90



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, Romanogers - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, capwidow - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuchi90/pseuds/Kuchi90
Summary: "La desolación de haber perdido una batalla... Lo único que queda, es la confianza y el apoyo mutuo..."





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel & Disney no son de mi propiedad. Este fanfic si.
> 
> Notas de la autora: Lo que empiece y termine con (...) es flashback. Puede contener spoilers de Capitana Marvel si no la han visto (aunque lo dudo, ya casi todos la han visto, pero no pierdo nada con avisar)

 

 

_ Hechos ocurridos después de Infinity War _

.

Todo había terminado _: Thanos_  había cumplido su cometido en conjunto con las gemas del infinito. La mitad de la población, incluyendo la flora y fauna, había desaparecido en la galaxia. Además, no tenían idea hacia que parte del universo había huido. Eso, era lo más terrible.

La mayoría de las ciudades en el mundo estaban casi deshabitadas, como si se hablase literalmente de pueblos fantasmas... porque donde tendría que haber gente, ahora sólo existía soledad.

.

 

.

Rogers estaba furioso, desorientado, triste. Todas las emociones juntas. Devastado total. Todo era ahora, una nebulosa. Sin Sam y Bucky, literalmente se sentía sólo. Un túnel el cual, no veía salida alguna. Pero siempre... estaba ella. La voz de su conciencia.

Habían tenido una reunión con Banner, Rhodes y Thor. Los únicos que no habían desaparecido. Lo malo, es que no se sabía si a Clint había sido afectado...ni su familia. Natasha estaba atacada con esto y se sentía terrible.

.

* * *

 

.

Terminaba un día más. Llovía torrencialmente. El clima adecuado para permanecer en las sombras, en donde Steve lo único que veía, era caos.

— No sé por donde empezar —Se rascaba la cabeza el rubio—, no tengo idea como poder empezar esto...

— Tranquilo, encontraremos la manera...no sé como, pero lo haremos —Una voz femenina se escuchó en la habitación. Natasha Romanoff, como siempre, estaba ahí, a pie del cañón.

— ¿Crees que podamos hacer algo desde acá? —Preguntó incrédulo—, es imposible. Perdimos a la mitad del equipo y me dices que podremos arreglar las cosas Nat.

A Natasha le cargaba la actitud de Steve cuando se cegaba por completo. Lo odiaba. Habían sido tres años, en donde pudo conocerlo mejor, y claramente, eso era lo que más odiaba de él.

— No lo sé, pero si me cego como tú ahora, no llegaremos a ningún lado —Su tono empezaba a elevarse un poco. No le gustaba discutir con él.

— Pero no tenemos como...  _Shuri, Tony, Sam, T'Challa_...  _Bucky_ , todos desaparecieron...

— Steve... sé que es imposible ahora, pero la esperanza es lo único que tenemos —Dijo ella de brazos cruzados, viendo como su compañero se paseaba de aquí para allá—, pero con esa actitud, no llegaremos a ningún lado —Eso último hizo darse cuenta a Steve, que la había hecho enfadar—, te dejaré solo... creo que lo necesitas.

Natasha estaba por abandonar la habitación, hasta que sintió que él la estaba deteniendo, tomando su brazo. Ella se quedó ahí, sin mirarlo. Ella también sufría por dentro, pero no se lo decía.

— Lo siento Nat, sé que mi actitud fue espantosa. Discúlpame —Escuchó su voz y sus palabras eran sinceras, lo conocía bien. Ella cerró la puerta y volteó a verlo—, estoy nervioso... jamás nos habíamos enfrentado a algo así...

— Lo sé... —Acompañó esa preocupación con un suspiro—, sé como te sientes...—Natasha soltó su agarre despacio, caminando hasta la ventana, observando la lluvia, que parecera como si lanzaran baldes de agua—, no podemos flaquear ahora. Somos los únicos que seguimos aquí, y sea donde sea, encontraremos la manera de que todos vuelvan. Estoy segura de eso.

Steve admiraba la actitud de su compañera. Tan positiva. Pensar que antes, ella era todo lo contrario. Siempre andaba a la ofensiva, incluso durmiendo. Pero ahora era una mujer diferente. Estos últimos años, Romanoff había cambiado y eso era notorio.

— Sé que tú tampoco estás bien... —Él se acercó, quedando a su lado—, y no puedes mentirme tanto como antes. Te conozco lo suficiente.

— No es necesario que te preocupes por mi. Sé como llevar esto —Su orgullo siempre estaba primero, como una barrera, la cual Steve siempre le costaba traspasar. Sus brazos cruzados lo indicaban.

— Pero eso no significa... —Hizo una pausa, ahora mirándola frente a frente—, que no pueda consoltarte, Nat —El rubio separó ambos brazos de Natasha. La abrazó profundamente y ella, sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos al sentir su tacto—, me he enfocado más en el problema...y tú también estás mal por todo esto...

— No te preocupes Steve... está bien —Dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados, respirando su perfume, que la tranquilizaba de cierta manera.

— Fui egoísta... y no está bien —Besó cálidamente su frente. Ella se sorprendió mucho con ese acercamiento. Aunque la verdad, habían estado juntos durante tanto tiempo, que ya era normal por así decirlo. Aún así, ella seguía encontrando sorprendente la actitud de Steve hacia ella, tan paternal—, sé que estás preocupada por Clint —Susurró—, yo también lo estoy.

— No sabemos nada de Barton, Steve —Se separó de él, para mirarlo a esos ojos azules que tanto amaba mirar. Eran tan puros que hasta sentía que era un delito el observarlos tanto—, ni de Laura, los niños...

El ex capitán acarició su mejilla, aprovechando de acomodar un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. Realmente Natasha estaba mal. Y se sintió como un real un idiota al no percatarse del dolor que ella sentía.

— Los buscaremos. Sabes que lo haré... —Le prometió, juntando sus manos.

Natasha nuevamente cerró sus ojos, asintiendo.  _Confiaba en él_. Cuando Steve tenía una idea en mente, nadie se la sacaba. Aunque aquello también, lo aprendió de ella; de pronto, recordó, aquellas palabras que le mencionó Steve, cuando fueron a la balsa a rescatar a sus compañeros. Claramente, ella lo ayudó sin oponerse...

.

* * *

 

.

(...)

_Ambos ex Vengadores, iban en una camioneta, arrancando a máxima velocidad, ya que alguien había dado la señal de capturar a los intrusos; pero eso daba lo mismo. Habían huido por mucho tiempo y esta vez, no sería la excepción, ya que todo valió la pena: sus compañeros habían sido liberados finalmente._

_— Me pregunto... si alguien le avisó... —La voz pensativa de Natasha sacó de los pensamientos a Steve._

_— ¿T'Challa? —Preguntó él._

_— Él sabía lo que estabas haciendo —Argumentó ella._

_— T'Challa no haría eso —Replicó Steve._

_Steve le había contado a Natasha, que cuando fue a Wakanda y dejando congelado a Bucky, T'Challa le prometió que él estaría protegido, al igual que sus aliados. Por eso él no creía que el mismísimo rey de Wakanda los haya delatado._

_— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Preguntó la rubia._

_No creía en lo absoluto que T'Challa los hubiese traicionado ante Ross, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello._

_Steve detuvo un momento la camioneta. Habían perdido ya de vista a los del servicio de inteligencia de Ross. Natasha lo miraba expectante, hasta pensó que se pudo haber molestado por haber juzgado mal a T'Challa, pero no fue así; el rubio bajó la cabeza y casi en un susurro, mirándola directamente a los ojos..._

_— Confío en él Natasha. Como confío en ti..._

(...)

_._

* * *

 

_._

— No me gusta...arrastrarte con mis preocupaciones —Mencionó Romanoff, volviendo desde aquella escena del pasado—, no es necesario. Puedo hacerlo sola...

— Nat, —Insistía—, Clint es nuestro compañero, y uno de tus grandes apoyos...—Respondió él—, además, tú lo dijiste hace un momento. Si me pongo una venda en los ojos, no avanzaremos hacia ningún lado. Primero, empecemos con la búsqueda... y luego veamos bien el siguiente paso...

— Eso es lo que quería lograr...

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Juntó sus labios con los de él. Eran suaves y tibios, tal cual los recordaba hace unos días atrás, antes del incidente; Steve intensificó el beso, tomándola de la cintura, apegándola a él, mientras Natasha, rodeaba el cuello del rubio.

Lo único que les quedaba... era  _amarse._

.

.

Descansaron unos minutos en la cama, abrazados, consolándose el uno con el otro, escuchando como la lluvia, seguía cayendo a esa hora de la madrugada.

A pesar de que no era una relación formal, ambos sentían  _que sí lo era_. Steve sentía que era su deber protegerla a toda cosa, no importaba el precio a pagar.

Natasha por su parte, jamás había experimentado aquellos sentimientos por un hombre. Rogers la hacía sentir completamente diferente. Y habían veces, que ella creía que no merecía tener a una persona así a su lado.

Emocionalmente, los dos estaban muy vulnerables. Y en estos momentos, lo único que podían hacer, era darse apoyo mutuo...

.

* * *

 

.

Después de una hora aproximada de descanso, los dos vengadores salieron de la habitación para ver que otros datos podían obtener sobre la desaparición de la población en la tierra...al menos lo que podían investigar.

El reloj marcaba las 3 de la madrugada. La hora no era un impedimento para seguir investigando.

Según el mapeo, el número de desaparecidos seguía aumentando con el paso de las horas. Steve y Natasha no lo podían creer. La cifra iba en 2 mil millones de personas y subiendo. Era realmente alarmante.

— Esto es una pesadilla... —Dice él, viendo que el número en rojo seguía subiendo de a poco. Natasha se acerca a su lado, observando también aquella pantalla.

— He tenido mejores pesadillas... —Le responde la rubia—, y no solo es la población mundial Steve...es todo.

— Lo sé... —Se cruza de brazos—, esto se nos está complicando demasiado..

— Chicos —La voz de Rhodes los hizo desconcentrarse. Ambos lo miraron—, esa cosa dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo... o lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Rogers volteó a ver a Natasha, que seguía muy afectada. Sus ojos estaban aun cristalinos. Ella asintió, indicando que debían ir al laboratorio donde estaba aquel aparato de dudosa procedencia. Sólo sabían, que ese artefacto, le pertenecía a  _Nick Fury._ Lo habían encontrado camino a Nueva York, después de lo ocurrido en Wakanda.

— Pensé que se había quedado sin batería —Habló Steve serio.

— Lo hemos cargado, se logra enviarla señal, pero después vuelve a apagarse —Les dijo Bruce a ambos.

— Vuelvan a bootear el aparato y vuelvan a encenderlo —Dijo él con autoridad.

El dispositivo se encendió nuevamente, parpadeando y emitiendo la señal de la que tanto había visto estos días.

— Debemos seguir emitiendo aquella señal... —Habló la rubia. Bruce la miró preocupado, pero le dio la razón—, si Fury pudo emitirla antes de que él se desvaneciera...—Hizo una pausa. Hablar aún de lo acontecido era muy fuerte, sobretodo para Natasha—... estoy segura, que detrás de esto, está la clave para poder llegar a él... o a Thanos.

Ella tenía razón. Nick Fury siempre estaba uno o dos pasos más que los Vengadores en este tipo de casos. Además, Natasha confiaba a ojos cerrados en él. Sabía perfectamente, que aquel aparato debía ser una clave importante para poder resolver esta situación un tanto apocalíptica.

Steve, al igual que Natasha, confiaba igualmente en Nick. Ella le enseñó a hacerlo. Y a pesar de que las posibilidades eran nulas de encontrar alguna pista, la luz de esperanza no se apagaba.

Dicho esto último por Romanoff, Bruce comenzó nuevamente a darle energía al dispositivo. Y realmente no tenía fe alguna de que pudiera darles algún avance. Sólo se dejaba llevar por las órdenes de ellos dos.

De pronto, el dispositivo no prendió más. Steve, Natasha, Rhodes y Banner quedaron congelados al ver aquella escena. ¿Acaso se habría atrofiado?

Natasha volteó y quedó estática. Rogers y los demás inmediatamente voltearon para ver de quien era. Nadie sabía de quien se trataba; el ex capitán américa pudo percibir el nerviosismo de su compañera, colocándose a su lado en caso de cualquier cosa que sucediera. Y preguntó sin más.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

La voz autoritaria de Steve repercutió aquel pequeño laboratorio. La muchacha recién llegada observó a Natasha, quien claramente, estaba muy afectada. Sus ojos aún estaban algo rojos por haber llorado hace un momento.

— ¿Dónde está Fury? —Responde con una pregunta finalmente,  _Carol Danvers_.

**[FIN]**

**.**

* * *

 

**.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> El diálogo del flashback es sacado del libro "The Heroes Journey" por si lo quieren buscar ❤️ . El primer libro es muy Romanogers. 
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar!  
> Nos leemos pronto!
> 
> Atte,  
> Kuchi90 (En realidad solo Kuchi pero bueno xD tuve que ponerle un número a mi user)


End file.
